Hannah Montana  Lilly's Brother
by Regan4567
Summary: What happens when Lilly's half brother transfers into Seaview High? Is it for better or for worse? What if Lilly doesn't know Andrei is her half brother. And how does Miley feel about this new boy? MileyxOC Cause Im just like that XD
1. Andrei's Arrival

Well this is my first HM fanfic, and the idea just popped into my head while I was thinking of ideas for my other stories. And yeah, I just typed away at the idea. So I hope you guys like it.

Disclaimer - I obviously do not own Hannah Montana, as I wouldnt be writing stories about it without any money involved. Although I wish I did, because I would be a VERY happy person if I did.

* * *

><p>Sea-View High School was your typical American high school. With the cliques of Jocks, Cheerleaders, Nerds, Skaters and of course, the middle class. Many of them were now running to get to class as the late bell had rang. None of them particularly wanted to get into trouble. As the halls deserted for the first lesson, footsteps could be heard tapping against the laminate flooring with muttering that resounded off the walls.<p>

"Right then… This shouldn't be so hard… just find the reception, get the lady to give me the layout of the school and then… well then I struggle finding everything. But I shouldn't let that get me down, I finally have a chance to make real friends, join the football team like I've always wanted to. Hehe, I might even try and get myself a girlfriend… first though, get in with the right sort of people." A fifteen year old boy said, talking to himself while looking for the reception area. The boy, being five foot six, was no doubt handsome, with his sun-kissed skin, onyx hair that was short, but still long enough to style if he wanted to, which of course highly contrasted with his sparkling sapphires that were his eyes, making them stand out. Looking at his body, he was definitely what one would call a 'potential hottie' in the eyes of the older girls. While for the girls his own age, he would be 'the perfect guy' for the looks and the beginning of muscle beginning to form. There was no doubt either that he was 'in' with today's style either. Wearing a black shirt that clung to his torso ever so slightly, showing the muscles that were beginning to form. That was worn with grey twister jeans and white quilted shoe lab polo jersey hi tops. Sported of course with a brown leather hooded jacket that was unzipped.

"Finally, here we are." The boy said, entering the small reception area. Looking around he saw the pictures hung upon the wall showing the schools many champion teams. Ranging from American Football to Basketball to Soccer. Next to the type of sport he could see a picture of a member of each team. He guessed that the person was probably the star player.

"May I help you sir?" A woman asked while walking out of the small office behind the counter. She was smartly dressed all in black. Whilst her blonde hair made her stand out compared to the all black outfit. The boy couldn't help but notice how attractive the woman actually was.

"Errm… yeah, I just transferred here, and was wondering if this is the right place to get everything that would be needed?" The boy asked.

"Of course, may I please have you name?" The receptionist asked politely, smiling each time she looked up towards the boy.

"Oh, yeah sorry. My names Andrei Truscott." Andrei replied, smiling back to the receptionist.

"What a nice name Andrei… Truscott… Are you by any chance related to Lilly Truscott?" The receptionist asked.

"Yeah, she's my sister half sister. My dad is her dad. Although you wouldn't really think it right? I inherited most of my looks off my mom. But she doesn't know I'm here, and I intend to keep it a surprise until she realises its me. After all the last time she seen me was five years ago." Andrei grinned. To which the receptionist laughed at.

"Well Andrei I'll inform the teachers then. I'll just take a look at your timetable to see if your in any of the classes as you sister." She replied whilst typing things into the computer. Several moments passed before she started speaking again. "Well Andrei, it seems as if you are in almost every class as your sister. So it should be easy for you to make your way around school."

"That's a relief. Can I ask of a favour?" Andrei asked, shoving his hands into his jacket pockets.

"Of course Andrei, what is it?" The woman replied.

"Well, I haven't seen a picture of Lilly in a year, and I was wondering-"

"You don't have to say it, I'll get one up right away. No doubt she will have changed a bit since her last photo you received. So just give me a moment." She typed away no doubt typing in 'Lilly Truscott' into the school database. "And here we go, here she is. Such a pretty girl."

Andrei leaned over the counter top to see the picture that was pictured across the screen. He was, without a doubt, impressed by how much his sister had grown over the past year. Blonde hair and blue/green eyes stared back at him from the screen. He had to admit that his sister was indeed beautiful. He was proud to say that Lilly Truscott was his sister.

"I have to admit Andrei, you are a lucky boy to have a sister like Lilly." The receptionist stated.

Andrei leaned back and stood at the spot he was previously standing at, putting his hands now into his jean pockets he looked at the receptionist with a slightly confused but happy face.

"Why's that?"

"Well, just because, Lilly is an exceptional student, with high grades. Also I think you'll like the fact that she skateboards."

"Really? Well I'm not much of a skater anymore. But I'm glad to hear that she's being herself." Andrei said, with a smile on his face.

"Yes, well any-who, here's your timetable, and your first class is just down the hall. Last door on your left okay sweetie?" The receptionist pointed down the hall which Andrei could just see that the sign said English. He was pleased that it wasn't a foreign language class. He had quite enough of that for now. He took the timetable and various other things that were needed for the day and thanked the receptionist before beginning to head out. He suddenly stopped and turned around again.

"Excuse me but I never caught you name Miss?" He asked waiting for the woman to carry on.

"Just call me Tracy sweetie, no need for all that formal stuff." She replied smiling at Andrei yet again.

"Thanks for your help Tracy" Andrei replied, smiling happily before turning around and heading for first class.

* * *

><p>Well I hope you liked it, review, talk blah blah blah. So yeah im currently writing chapter 2 so hopefully that will be up soon.<p>

Like I said, REVIEW! :P

Thanks :D


	2. Interesting So Far

So guys here's the second chapter... enjoy. Review. Etc. Anyway yeah. Chapter 2! Yayyyy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 2 - Interesting so far...<p>

"Atticus had promised me he would wear me out if he ever heard of me fighting anymore; I was far to old and too big for such childish things, and the sooner I learned to hold in, the better off ev…"

"Lilly! How long do we have to endure this lesson? I mean, really, when are we ever going to need To Kill A Mockingbird for anything? I just wish something interesting would happen. A young girl with brown, long hair which had a golden tint to it whispered, obviously bored by the teacher reading the book. She crossed her arms on the desk in front of her and rested her chin upon her forearm looking directly in front of her.

"Well… according to my watch, we still have half an hour left Miles. But we can talk if you want?" Lilly replied while adjusting her hat so that it was now straight whilst she copied Mileys previous action.

"Oh my god, half an hour? This lesson is going on forever! And its only first period. Today is going to be such a boring day, I can see it. I just wish something _interesting_ would happen in this school you know?" Miley said quietly, making sure that the teacher wasn't looking in her direction.

"What do you mean _interesting_ Miley?" Lilly said, somewhat regretting her question, hoping that Miley didn't have a plan conjuring up in her head.

"I don't know, just something interesting you know? Like a new _hot_ guy come into class right now or something. But that's just wishful thinking." Miley explained while shuffling to get comfortable.

"Like that's really going to happ-" Lilly was saying before being interrupted by the door knocking, causing the whole class to turn their heads towards the green wooden door.

"Class keep reading on while I see who this is." The teacher said while placing the book onto the table and walking over to the door.

"Fat chance of that happening, most interesting thing that's happened so far in this lesson." Miley said turning to Lilly, before turning her head to the door. To her dismay, she couldn't see the person who the teacher was talking to. For some reason, she felt as if something highly exciting was going to happen.

Miley seen that the teacher was done speaking to whoever was at the door and walked back over to the desk. Marking the page on which he was on he placed the book inside one of his drawers and turned to the class.

"Well class, stop reading, mark where you are because I have an announcement to make."

'What? An announcement? Was I wrong?' Miley thought, thinking why they would have to stop reading just to hear an announcement.

After everyone had marked what page they were on they looked at the teacher awaiting his announcement.

"Good. Now then, it seems we have a new student today." The teacher stated looking around the class to make sure no one interrupted him.

"Yes! A guy Lilly!" Miley whispered with excitement, a smile forming on her face.

"How'd you do that! Wish for a million bucks Miles!" Lilly replied genuinely hoping it would come true. Miley gave her a look that told her to abandon that idea and they both looked back to the teacher.

"Now then, you could all follow his example as he has gotten ninety-nine percent in his entry exam."

"*Cough*Nerd*Cough*" One of the boys said at the back of the class. Fist pounding with his other friends while the rest of the class sniggered.

"Oh man he's a nerd Lilly! Well we can forget the idea of exciting." Miley said, suddenly looking sullen.

"Now, now students. Lets not name call… Boy that's your cue to enter the class." The teacher said whilst looking towards the door. Suddenly Andrei walked into the classroom rubbing the back of his neck with one hand while awkwardly smiling, hinting that he was embarrassed by missing his cue.

Andrei walked over to the teacher, hearing the girls mutter about how 'hot' and 'gorgeous' he was. He placed his hand back into his jacket pocket looking around the class. He had spotted Lilly in the middle of the class, next to who he could only assume was his best friend. Who if he may say so himself, was beautiful.

"Well boy introduce yourself." The teacher said looking at Andrei with an impatient look written across his face.

"Oh, right, sorry sir." Andrei said whilst smiling sheepishly before looking towards the class.

"Well, there isn't much to say about me. I'm Andrei and I've just moved back here from Russia. And I hope to get to know each of you." He said while smiling sweetly.

Miley looked at him in awe. Never had she seen anyone so gorgeous. And his voice! Never had she heard one sound so…. _sexy_… before. "Oh my god Lil, just _look_ at him, isn't he gorgeous!" She whispered looking over to her friend. However her face turned to confusion as she seen Lilly looking at the new boy with a concentrated look.

"Whats up with you Lilly?"

"I've seen him before. Im sure of it." Lilly said while still thinking about where she had seen Andrei from before. The name sounded familiar, she just couldn't place where.

"Lucky! So where have you seen him before? And why didn't you tell me ya'll had seen such a hottie before!" Miley replied, still looking at the new boy.

"I have no idea…" Lilly replied.

"…Helpful much Lilly?" Miley replied sarcastically, settling for looking at the boy while Lilly figured out her problem.

"So are there any questions that want to be asked to Andrei, class?" The teacher asked. Causing several hands to raise. "Yes… errm… Stacey."

"Well, like, if you just came from Russia, then like, shouldn't you have, like, ya know, like, an accent or something?" The girl asked while twirling her hair around her finger.

"Well I wasn't born there, I was just raised there for six years. I'm a native American speaker." Andrei replied while smiling sweetly, causing the girl in question to blush.

The next person was chosen to ask a question.

"Privet, gdye vy zhili v Rossii?"

"Ahh! Vash russkiy yazyk? Otlichno! E ya iz Moskvy. Ty prishel iz Rossii?" Andrei replied with enthusiasm.

"Prohladnyi Ufa eto prekrasnoe mesto."

"Spasibo"

"Nyet, spasibo bolshoi." Andrei replied with a huge smile on his face. Looking up he could see that the class looked genuinely confused.

"Errm… We just asked each other where we were from in Russia. That's all." Andrei explained while the class all gave an 'oh' in response. The questions carried on for the majority of the class. And many questions were about how he had gotten into shape or how he became so gorgeous. Which made Andrei blush several times. Miley had been staring at him none stop noticing the little things that made him cute, to how he would shove his hands into his jacket pockets when he was nervous. Or how he would rub the back of his neck with his right hand and smile sheepishly when embarrassed. Either way, she couldn't help but be severely attracted to the boy standing at the front of the classroom.

Lilly however was the complete opposite. The same actions that Miley thought were cute made Lilly even more curious as to who the boy was in front of them. Every action reminded her of someone. Someone in her past that held a great significance. Only, she couldn't remember who that person was. Andrei? Why had it sounded familiar? Why hadn't he mentioned his last name? And why did he look so familiar? She didn't know any of these questions, but she was going to find out one way or another.

* * *

><p>Well the little speech was in Russian. And I'll translate it for you now (guys are lucky i didnt do it in Russian cryllics XD)<p>

"Hey, where did you live in Russia?"

"Ahh! Youre Russian? Excellent! And Im from Moscow. You have come from Russia?"

"Yeah. That is so cool. I was born in Ufa"

"Cool, Ufa is a great place."

"Thank you"

"No, Thank you very much."

Anyway yeah, so hope you guys liked it. And you know... REVIEW! Hehe.  
>Thanks :D<p> 


End file.
